Angel of Destiny
by Scribbled Truth
Summary: I shouldn’t have done it. Any of it. But I had fallen in love. Something I can’t do. It’s against the rules but I guess screw the rules. Chris/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise basically.**

**Thank you for checking this out and I hope you like ;)**

* * *

"Elaina, you're not watching him again are you?" I turned away from my Pensive, the pool of water allowing me to look down on Earth.

I smiled at the new comer. "Of course not Lydia, how can I help you?"

She titled her head to the side and looked at me thoroughly, seemingly making me transparent. She sighed, "Elaina what have I said-"

I cut her off, "Lydia, I know what you have said and I'm sorry. It's just, he's… different."

"And of your other charges?" Lydia's eyebrows rose.

"I told you Lyds, his destiny is more complicated than the rest put together."

"So you've ignored them, I have half a mind to get the Tribunal to change his Angel."

My eyes widened and I took a step towards her. She took my face into her hands. "Elaina, I know you knew him in the future and I'm sorry you can't see him, but it's for the best."

"The best?" I cried, "Lydia, I died in his arms! The only reason I joined the Angels was on the condition I could look after him and I am going to."

"You are stubborn, my dear girl." She smiled tiredly, her youthful face revealing her many years, the vibrant red hair contrasting deeply with her pale skin and bright green eyes. I always thought that Lydia should've been a Nymph with her earth like personality and appearance. "I can not persuade you otherwise?"

"Have you before?" I asked grinning.

"I suppose not." She took a step back, the pale blue robes blowing in the light breeze.

"And Lydia, this is the 2000's not the 1500's I know you were born then but it's half a millennium later, time to catch up."

"Hush! I have that half a millennium on you, missy!" She waved a finger at me. "You aren't even born in the time the Halliwell is right now."

A red glow erupted from the Pensive and I nodded apologetically to Lydia. "I think Obama might be in a bit of trouble. I gotta go."

I disappeared in a flurry of gold sparkles.

* * *

I sighed as I watched him again, this time stuck in the middle of a demonic game show dodging fireballs. The familiar feeling of overpowerment clouded me as I saw him, the fatal fireball colliding.

I fell to the floor with a gasp, climbing quickly and waited for it, my eyes going a pure marble white, cracking with blue when I used my powers to divert the fireball.

I sighed with relief as the pale blue irises seeped back through and I could see Chris was alright. When… If, I corrected myself, I ever saw that damn Halliwell again I would murder him for causing life threatening incidents.

I shook my head and continued to watch.

* * *

I shook my hair as I walked into my 'chamber'. Stupid old fashioned Tribunal. Chamber? Bedroom more like. My pale blonde hair showered my vision in cascading curls. I froze at the sight of Lydia in my room, right by the Pensive, tears in eyes.

"Lyds?"

She gulped at the sight of me. "Elaina, I'm so so sorry."

"What?" I took a step closer before realising what she meant. Chris lay dying on a bed. "It doesn't matter, I'll save him."

I turned before she halted me with words. "They forbid it. You can't do it."

I swung round, eyes blazing. "I don't care! I'm going to save him!"

"He didn't save you. He let you die!" Those words sent shivers down me. Those were the forbidden words between us, if she was using them then she was desperate.

"It was a mistake." My voice was so cold I had trouble recognising it. "He said it himself."

"Did he? Or do you just wish that." Lydia asked.

"I don't have time for this." I was about to dissapear when Lydia got her last words in.

"You know what they will do to you?"

"I don't care." With that I disappeared.

* * *

I reappeared in limbo. Chris floated up, in the same outfit he was stabbed in.

"Chris." He turned alerted to a voice.

"Lei?" He asked, face a mix of expressions.

"Good to see you Chris." I smiled sadly. He took 2 strides to crush me to him. My arms slowly wrapped around him, inhaling his unique smell, the mix of cinnamon, coffee and his magic. His arms tightened even more and I closed my eyes, taking it all in.

He leaned back, his arms loosening. "Are you taking me on?"

"No Chris, I'm your… Angel."

"Of Destiny?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah Chris. Whitelighters were all taken." I joked. His expression stayed the same, almost horrified. "Okay, tough crowd."

"Lei, you shouldn't have done that."

"I did it for you. Anyway, I'm here to save you." I closed my eyes as the Tribunal sent a wave of teleportation through my head trying to bring me back. "Chris look, just take my hands and let me save you, I don't have time to fight your stubbornness."

"Lei, maybe I don't want to live anymore."

I frowned at him. "Chris! You deserve to live, deserve to be with family," my voice softened, "deserve to fall in love."

He looked like he was fighting a battle before he took my face in his hands and kissed me quickly, so quick I didn't realise it for a bit before my lips moved against his. He pulled back slowly, his face still in such a range that I could feel his breathe.

"I already am in love."

I let a tear loose and he wiped it with his thumb. I snaked my hands up and took his.

"I'm doing this because I love you." Our hold glowed as he faded away to his new life and I returned to my soon to be punished life.

My life as an Angel of Destiny…

* * *


End file.
